In many circumstances, a vehicle driver desires to locate a resource (such as a restaurant, sports center, hotel, parking space, or other goods and/or services), but the demands of driving make it difficult and possibly dangerous to expend much attention on searching and evaluating resources. A similar situation occurs when any person needs assistance to locate a suitable resource, but does not want to (or cannot) expend significant time and effort to locate possible resources and then make a selection. Examples include persons traveling, that might not be familiar with available resources, persons trying to find a resource suitable for a group of persons, persons on vacation that do not want to expend tiresome effort, and any situation where a primary attention demand prevents the person from complex secondary activities.
At some hotels, there are concierges that act as experts to give recommendations and make reservations for hotel guests. However, the level of service depends upon the knowledge of the particular concierge, and is not fundamentally tailored to the interests of the requestor. Reliability is sometimes suspect where an advisor's profit may be influenced by their selections, and the time required to perform these services may still be relatively large. Also, such assistance may only be available to a person physically present at the hotel.
Conventional services require the requestor to explicitly do any calculations necessary to select the timeframe for the reservation to be created. It would be helpful to develop a mobile recommendation system that allows a resource recommendation to be given to a person without significant effort by that person.